Diamantes para Mim
by Kimi-A
Summary: “A história dos diamantes era real...a nossa alma foi e será sempre o diamante mais raro de todos. Digo nossa porque é igual...talvez até a mesma! De tanta protecção ela perdeuse. Agora não há nada, já não existem diamantes. Nem para ela...nem para mim...


**N/A:**Esta fic baseia-se apenas no POV da Narcisa sobre a relação da mesma com a família Black, em especial com a irmã Bellatrix, e como tal não tem um shipper central. Com pequenas partes, não muito relevantes, de Narcisa/Regulos. POV implícito da Narcisa sobre ela mesma, e isto porque ela era um diamante...Fic escrita para o II Challenge Família Black do fórum 3V.

* * *

**Diamantes para Mim**

**Os diamantes são as lágrimas dos deuses.**

_Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite  
scenes  
Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up  
on the screen  
And the whole time while always giving  
Counting your face among the living_**  
****_Early Sunsets Over Monroeville - My Chemical Romance_**

'A pedra preciosa formada essencialmente por carbono, cristalizado no sistema cúbico, geralmente em dodecaedros, octaedros, habitualmente incolor ou com cor clara. Seria esta a definição normal de _diamante_ – a pedra preciosa que apenas o nome faz os olhos brilharem. Não na nossa família. Não na família _Black_! A família da pureza, da riqueza, do nome. Crenças, fés, tradições. Sempre fizeram parte...atrevo-me a dizer que nunca deixarão de fazer. Como sei? Simples, faço parte delas – das crenças. Os diamantes representam fragilidade, beleza, riqueza. É isso que nós somos – segundo nos dizem – frágeis, belas, valiosas. Nós somos os diamantes da família. Nós, as mulheres. Nós somos o valor. Somos a crença.

Nasci eu, naquele dia de sol gelado – segundo me contaram. Coisa estranha, mas real. Estranha, mas real. Era como eu me enquadrava. Loira, pele pálida, olhos claríssimos, expressões bem delineadas como uma boneca de porcelana. Ao contrário do padrão da família, da tradição da família. Cabelos escuros, olhos escuros, expressões fortes e marcadas. Era como eles eram, era como _ela_ era. Ela que sempre me disse 'O diamante raro sou eu.'. Coisa sem nexo, se concluirmos que ela é a pura Black em alma...honra o sangue que lhe corre nas veias – como sempre nos incentivaram a fazer. A rara era eu...o diamante era ela. Se não era este o seu real pensamento, então nunca hei-de conseguir descobrir qual era.

Além de ser frequentemente comparada a uma boneca de porcelana, também era tratada como tal. A mais nova, a mais frágil. O diamante em bruto, se quisermos seguir o padrão. Mas eu não era frágil...era bela, mas não frágil. Tal como ela. A diferença é que ela actua...e os actos dela ficam marcados. Tal como ela. Que marca com uma simples presença. Ela não é frágil porque é responsável pelos seus actos. Eu sou frágil porque dependo deles. Pelo menos é o que eles pensam. Mas eu sei que não. E ela também sabe. E isso basta-me. Não lhe poderia roubar o prestígio. Seria pouco ético. Sim, ética não faz propriamente parte do dicionário da nossa família. Mas quem disse que eu me importo? Como vêm eu actuo...à minha maneira, e ninguém precisa de saber...apenas eu, e _ela_. Mas ela sempre soube...Tinha apenas dez anos e ainda consigo reviver aquele momento...em que eu e ela nos conhecemos verdadeiramente. O momento em que Bellatrix e Narcisa se conheceram sem mentiras e intrigas. O nosso momento. Minha irmã, minha maldição...

_Lembro-me do pôr-do-sol daquele dia, como não me lembro de mais nada na vida. Pode parecer estranho, afinal, o que tem um pôr-do-sol de tão especial? Realmente foi algo que nunca me fascinou...até aquele dia. Porque naquele dia foi diferente. Foi demasiado...cedo. E sim, muda muito...um pôr-do-sol em plena tarde de Agosto realmente não era algo que se visse todos os dias...mas por um motivo ou outro, aquilo marcou-me. E o que aconteceu depois marcou ainda mais. _

_Sei que não a senti chegar. Não estava à espera que alguém lá fosse. Lá, ao jardim morto. Porque era mesmo velho. Urtigas e todo o tipo de plantas que não se tem num jardim decente. As folhas secas e já quase sem cor...não sei porque mantinham aquela parte do jardim, mas também nunca me interessou muito. Uma coisa que aprendi ao longo dos anos que vivi com os Black, a minha família, foi que escusava de tentar entender as suas atitudes. Era uma proeza quase impossível...e digo quase porque ela percebia. Ou pelo menos assim o dizia. Mas não estou aqui para falar do jardim. Lembro-me de estar sentada num daqueles bancos de pedra degradados, – que insistam em manter – a ver aquele pôr-do-sol estranho com toda a atenção, para marcá-lo na memória. Senti-a cutucar-me nas costas. Não disse nada, e ela sentou-se ao meu lado. Sempre nos tínhamos entendido sem palavras, não era agora que seria diferente._

_-Eu sei... – Murmurou entre dentes tentando seguir o meu olhar._

_-Sabes o quê?_

_-Sei tudo... – E após um período de silêncio continua – Sei os teus medos, sei os teus desejos, sei os teus pecados...simplesmente sei-te. E um dia tu também me vais saber. Com tempo, observação, e permissão da minha parte, que já a tens. Só tu...porque tu és igual a mim. E quando te conheceres a ti própria hás-de conhecer-me a mim também._

_E sem mais dizer, segurou a minha mão. Como um laço entrelaçado para a eternidade._

E acho que nunca desejei tanto que esse laço não tivesse existido. Pura inocência...que nunca pensei em associar à Bella. Ela disse que nós éramos iguais...iguais não, semelhantes. Porque mesmo conhecendo-me a mim própria, nunca a conheci por completo. Actos irracionais que nunca consegui entender, e desisti de o tentar...porque ela era uma Black, e eu também. Sim, ela nunca me conheceu por completo. Apesar de pensar que sim, ou fingi-lo. Porque se me conhecesse, não me tomava pela simples irmã mais nova – ou assim o fingia. Porque se fossemos iguais, ela também me amaria e odiaria num misto de sentimentos confusos, ao qual eu chamo de maldição. Se assim fosse, ela não me trataria com indiferença, ou assim o fingia. Porque nunca distingui o real do fingimento. Fazer parte de uma família movida pelas aparências atrapalhou-me a percepção. E nunca tinha conseguido distinguir o fingimento do real. Até ao célebre dia do maior dos meus pecados.

_O mesmo jardim morto, com o cheiro esquisito que quase ninguém gostava. E digo quase porque eu gostava. Havia lá alguma planta desconhecida que exalava um perfume doce...e eu gostava da réstia desse perfume que se infiltrava pelos outros odores azedos. Era uma mistura esquisita. Tal como eu e o jardim éramos uma combinação esquisita. Ainda assim uma combinação, se tivermos em conta que ele faz parte dos acontecimentos aos quais posso chamar importantes para mim. E pela segunda vez na minha vida o início da história repetiu-se...apesar de já se terem passado quatro anos desde a última vez que alguém falou comigo naquela parte do jardim da mansão dos Black. Não o senti chegar, mas senti-o cutucar-me. A repetir-se a história, nada disse, e ele sentou-se. Continuei a observar o pôr-do-sol, e por mais estranho e surpreendente que pareça, reconheci-o pela imagem gravada na memória, no dia em que a Bella tinha falado comigo nesse mesmo jardim. Era o tal pôr-do-sol estranho...demasiado cedo para o céu ter aqueles tons alaranjados, e estranhamente escuros...diferente de todos os outros dias. E eu começava a achar que era um mau presságio. Só algum tempo depois viria a interpretar os estranhos sinais que a natureza me dava. Lembro-me que passados alguns minutos de silêncio o Regulus, meu primo, pegou-me na mão e começou a falar de coisas sem nexo, como tantas outras vezes fazia. O Regulus, como diziam todos, era o orgulho masculino da família, ao contrário do Sirius, o meu outro primo, mas isso é um caso à parte. A verdade é que o Regulus, tal como dizia a Bella, não passava de um tolo sem vontade própria. Queria apenas ter protagonismo, nem que para isso tivesse que moldar a sua personalidade consoante a vontade dos outros...esses outros que ele queria 'orgulhar'. Não estava a prestar a mínima atenção ao grande discurso dele, apanhando apenas palavras soltas. E foi quando o nome dela soou que dei realmente atenção._

_-Não te podes deixar abater por a Bella conseguir mais atenção do que tu! Se tu quiseres, consegues ser muito mais poderosa que ela..._

_-O quê?! – Perguntei completamente confusa puxando a minha mão das dele – Estás a falar de quê?!!_

_-Não te posso dar pormenores...mas fica atenta! Para teu próprio prestígio! – Afirmou numa vozinha séria._

_-O que quer que seja, já começaste portanto vais acabar... – Estava a ficar realmente inquieta, e a escuridão que se estava a apoderar dos céus não ajudava. Nunca tive realmente medo do escuro. Só daquele...que vinha depois daquele pôr-do-sol._

_-Eu não posso, nem era suposto eu saber..._

_Tive realmente que recorrer a medidas, digamos drásticas. Só nunca me tinha ocorrido que aquele acto teria consequências que me iriam atormentar tanto...o começo do meu pecado..._

_-Sabes Regulus... – Disse sensualmente aproximando-me dele – posso pagar-te esta informação tão preciosa que guardas... – E antes que ele pudesse responder algo elevei o meu indicador aos lábios dele – E um pagamento que sei que nunca recusarias. – Afirmei convicta, aproximando o meu rosto do dele._

_Os nossos lábios tocaram-se num contacto subtil. O leve sabor de cerveja de manteiga, pela qual ele tinha um vício. Nunca gostei verdadeiramente de cerveja de manteiga. Mas naquele momento dei-me conta. Porque era o gosto dele, o gosto do meu pecado... Lembro-me da inexperiência dele. Teria que ser eu a guiar o acto...e estando eu no comendo conseguiria o que queria...conseguiria saber o que _ela_ tanto escondia. Era o modo como eu actuava e nunca ninguém precisou de saber, além de nós duas._

Em que é que esta história toda me ajudou a distinguir o fingimento do real? Uma questão curiosa, mas de resposta simples...ela! Como sempre...porque ela viu, ela analisou, ela usou. E no meio de tudo isto, ainda conseguiu ser verdadeira comigo. Pela primeira das poucas vezes que o foi. Porque ela não fingiu...e eu soube...

_Logo a seguir aquele triste episódio, depois do Regulus se ir embora, subi em flecha para o meu quarto. E não lhe tinha conseguido arrancar nada. Teve o puro descaramento de me dizer 'Não é pagamento suficiente! '. Tinha a cabeça feita em água...o que tinha acabado de acontecer era descabido! Mas nunca me dava por vencida...e nisso sou igualzinha a ela._

_Apesar de o sol já estar quase posto, ainda entrava alguma luz pela janela. A trespassar os cortinados brancos, finíssimos, dava ao espaço uns tons alaranjados, reflectidos em todos os brancos do quarto. Sim, o meu quarto era todo branco...e o dela todo preto. Contrastes. E naquele dia, com os reflexos que o já quase escondido sol ainda lhe dava, o cómodo estava com um ar melancólico. Sentei-me na minha cama, e olhei para a mesa-de-cabeceira. Durante poucos minutos, que me pareceram quase o infinito...nesse quase infinito em que eu tenho sempre aqueles pensamentos macabros._

_Peguei na boneca de porcelana que lá estava requintadamente pousada...com o olhar vidrado, iludindo estar direccionado a mim._

_E assustava-me. Porque apesar de ser idêntica a mim, com os cabelos loiros perfeitos, pele branca, e rosto de feições desenhadas, os olhos eram dela. Negros, profundos, com um brilho misterioso...hipnotizador até. E a frágil boneca que agora estava nas minhas mãos, tinha esses mesmos olhos. Pretos, profundos, e demasiado brilhantes...talvez naquele dia mais brilhantes que o habitual. E direccionados a mim, que era o que me dava um arrepio gélido na espinha. Assustava-me. Mas ainda assim eu mantinha-a na minha mesa-de-cabeceira. Porque talvez me assustasse mais ficar sem ela...por ser uma junção de nós duas. Perigosa, mas fundamental para mim. Voltei a pousá-la na pequena mesa de madeira escura ao lado da cama, e levantei-me. Andei lentamente até ao espelho e pude ver a mesma boneca...de olhos claros. Eu, de catorze anos, reflectida no grande espelho que enquadrava grande parte do meu espaço. Realmente eu parecia um anjo...naquele vestido branco, longuíssimo, de alças finas. E os cabelos brilhantes a caírem elegantemente pelas costas. E toda eu de laranjas reflectidos. Os ainda laranjas que, agora comigo dentro de casa, teimavam em não abandonar os céus. Coincidência? Nunca soube...mas estranho era. E só mais tarde iria interpretar os sinais. E a seguir?!...A seguir entrou ela. Na sua postura elegante, em que tudo era obrigado a ser perfeito. A tal história das aparências, que só depois interiorizei. E olhou para mim. De uma forma que nunca tinha feito. Porque o brilho dos olhos intensificou-se...e eu dei-me ao luxo de pensar 'Doentio...'. Fechou calmamente a porta e ficou quieta...falsamente serena. E digo falsamente porque os olhos dela revelavam a verdade. E foi nesse momento que aprendi o que era real e o que não era. A intensidade do brilho naqueles olhos revelava mais do que ela podia imaginar. Mas eu fiquei estranhamente feliz...porque consegui desvendar uma das fraquezas dela. E isso foi um grande passo para a conhecer sem tabus._

_A Bella continuava quieta. Encarávamo-nos sem sequer piscar. Aquela situação estava a ficar incómoda...e eu detesto situações incómodas. Fico sem saber o que fazer e isso vai contra os meus princípios. Porque eu sei _sempre_ o que fazer._

_-Da próxima vez bate à porta primeiro. – Murmurei sem desviar o olhar._

_-Não é preciso...não há nada sobre ti que eu não possa saber! – Exclamou com os olhos a fulminarem._

_Eram impressionantes o descaramento e arrogância dela. E o pior de tudo foi que minutos depois eu descobri que as palavras dela não podiam estar mais cobertas de razão._

_-E porquê? Ah espera...já sei! Não podemos ter segredos uma para a outra! – Estava a ir estupidamente pelo caminho da ironia. E com ela era perigoso. Porque a minha irmã é o que se pode chamar de mestre a lidar com ironia._

_-Não é questão de não poder, é questão de não conseguir! Porque eu sei tudo sobre ti...e tu também começas a saber tudo sobre mim. Intensidade do brilho no olhar, não é?_

_Confesso que naquele momento o chão escapou-me. Senti o coração quase a sair-me cá para fora. Legilimens?! Não era possível!_

_-Foi o que pensaste, não foi? – Eu continuava perplexa – Eu sei, porque foi exactamente o que eu pensei de ti...e tal como eu um dia te disse, nós somos iguais! Portanto, o que uma pensa, a outra também o faz!_

_Sinceramente não sei se o que senti naquele momento foi alívio ou mais medo ainda. _

_-Isso é mentira! – Brami calmamente, de forma quase inaudível, sem conseguir encará-la. Porque se ela visse o tal _brilho_ dos meus olhos, conseguiria distinguir relutância da minha parte. E isso eu não podia admitir._

_-A parte de sermos iguais?? – Questionou num leve tom de desafio – Hás-de acabar por compreender...ou melhor, hás-de acabar por admitir! Porque a etapa da compreensão já tu passaste._

_O brilho daquelas duas profundezas negras era cada vez mais intenso. Diria até que já quase ofuscava. O facto de se estar a aproximar cada vez mais do ponto perigoso, despertava nela uma satisfação imensa. Masoquista?! Eu considero que sim!_

_-Bella, vai-te embora! Não estás aqui a fazer nada! – Retorqui numa tentativa falhada de salvar a situação._

_-Por acaso vim cá fazer algo importante... – Afirmou, deixando no ar uma ideia de expectativa – Escusas de tentar seduzir o Regulus para saberes mais sobre mim...mentaliza-te que estás a ir pelo caminho errado! – Disse determinada, enquanto os seus olhos directamente focados em mim, faiscavam como dois relâmpagos a meio de uma noite sem estrelas!_

_E foi nesse momento que eu me apercebi...ela tinha prazer em ser superior a tudo...mas o maior prazer era ser superior a mim! Pisar-me! Obrigar-me a admitir que éramos iguais, quando era o que eu menos queria...ou talvez o que eu mais temia! E acima de tudo, saber o que eu sou...como se fossem dois corpos que partilhassem da mesma alma!_

_-De que estás a falar? – Confesso que nunca cheguei à conclusão de como eu tinha conseguido manter a voz séria, sem o mínimo sinal perceptível do terror que enfrentava interiormente._

_-Cissy, eu vi lá no jardim morto. Onde tu vais todos os dias, onde eu te vejo todos os dias...no teu eu_ _real! – Ela simplesmente não desgrudava o olhar de mim. E isso incomodava...porque a cada nova intensidade do brilho dos seus olhos, eu tinha a impressão que ela me conhecia cada vez melhor. Como se descobrisse um novo diamante a juntar a todos os outros que já tinha, formando assim o seu próprio tesouro. Ao me dar conta do real sentido daquelas palavras ditas por ela, fiquei aterrorizada...porque era obsessão, e começava a ser mútua! – Sim, eu vou lá todos os dias...como sempre fiz, mesmo antes de existires. Porque aquele jardim morto é um refúgio no meio de tudo o resto...para mim, e para ti também que eu sei! Fui lá hoje...como sempre. E como sempre tu não me viste, mas como sempre eu observei-te, enquanto me deixava consumir pelo estranho, mas magnífico pôr-do-sol. Mas hoje maninha, ao contrário dos outros dias, fizeste asneira!_

_Numa mistura de censura e provocação, ela isolava-me cada vez mais. E eu apenas tinha uma réstia de esperança que ela não percebesse isso. O brilho dos seus olhos aumentava cada vez mais...pareciam diamantes. Diamantes negros!_

_-Bella desaparece daqui! Tu és doente! – Só me queria ver livre dela...ou talvez não. Mas enfrentá-la naquelas circunstâncias era quase suicídio._

_-Tens que ser corajosa! Erraste, admites...não precisas ter medo... – Afirmou numa imitação decadente de irmã moralista._

_-Ser corajosa não é não ter medo...é enfrentar o medo!_

_Senti-me grandiosa por uns míseros segundos. Porque foi apenas nesses míseros segundos, que um leve sinal de espanto e hesitação, quase passado despercebido, foi visível através daqueles diamantes que expressavam o seu olhar. Mas era apenas um falso sinal. Porque Bellatrix Black nunca fica sem resposta..._

_-Sendo assim, não restam dúvidas de que sou corajosa!_

_Levei alguns segundos a processar a informação. Porque o óbvio era que ela refutasse a minha crença. E ela pura e simplesmente concordou! Indirectamente, mas concordou!_

_-Como assim, és corajosa? – Questionei esperando uma resposta arrebatadora. Resposta essa que nunca chegou. Porque um simples gesto foi suficiente para dissipar todas as dúvidas!_

_Subiu lentamente a manga esquerda do vestido negro. E antes que pudesse ver o que quer que seja, já sabia o que era. A tal coisa que toda a família Black encoraja, à excepção da minha irmã Andromeda e do meu primo Sirius, e que eu secretamente acho mal. Não pelas mortes que causa, nem destruição. Isso nunca me afectou. Na altura não compreendia o verdadeiro significado, mas algo se apertou dentro do meu estômago, e fiquei com um nó terrível na garganta. Agora sei o porquê...e este porquê era tão simples como aquilo ser a causa de eu ter perdido o diamante mais precioso de todos...ou talvez de nunca ter sequer chegado a tê-lo. Ao subir completamente a manga, pude ver com os meus próprios olhos. Em contraste com a pele alva dela...lá estava a prova de que ela tinha sido corajosa, tinha enfrentado o medo. Bem cravada a negro, no seu antebraço esquerdo...a Marca Negra!_

Aquele vislumbre nunca abandonou a minha memória...temo que nunca abandonará. Primeiro não abandonou pelo choque. Não devido à acção em si...simplesmente devido à forma surreal como eu soube. O contexto em que eu soube. Seria de esperar que o sentimento de surpresa e talvez desprezo, atenuasse com o passar do tempo...o passar do tempo que me levaria às mesmas decisões que ela. Mas não...precisamente quando tudo começava a ganhar clareza na minha mente à parte do resto, ela tinha que voltar a estragar tudo. Mas atenção...eu não sou contra o Lord, nem em sonhos eu seria tal coisa. Não sou contra _'a limpeza do sangue'_, que tanto defendem. Estou plenamente de acordo, não da forma como actuam, mas de acordo com a finalidade. Mas se existe algo que nunca concebi, foi _ela_ ter que fazer parte do exército. Ela ter que compactuar com crueldades...necessárias? Sim, mas não por ela. Porque se éramos iguais, eu teria que fazer o mesmo...mas não é verdade. Nunca foi, nem nunca será. Porque o que ela fez, causou-me um misto de admiração e desprezo. Um contraste em que ambos os lados se completam. Não?...Na minha mente sim, e isso basta-me. Tal como nós. Contrastes que se completam. Porque ela é o meu _Diamante de Hope_ – a pedra preciosa que carrega uma maldição. Ela é a minha maldição. E começou a sê-la no dito dia em que a escuridão tomou posse da sua alma...e me derrubou também a mim.

_Naquele dia de inícios de Outono, pairava uma neblina densa lá fora. Tinha estado horas à janela, simplesmente a olhar para o meu santuário, o jardim morto...mas não consegui. A neblina que se estendia por todo o espaço visível desfocava a imagem, quase a escondia. Mas não era uma neblina qualquer. Era estranha. Demasiado espessa, como que destinada a esconder. O ar estava enevoado, tornando-se cada vez mais espesso, semelhante a uma venda que nos impede de observar, de constatar! Mais parecia um sinal de que, dentro em pouco, eu viria a ficar sem foco de orientação. A neblina representava um sinal de que eu não podia ver...que não podia saber. Mas eu soube...infelizmente soube._

_Estranhamente estava toda a família na sala de jantar...estranhamente porque era uma hora fora de refeições. Os meus pais tinham ordenado aos elfos domésticos que chamassem todos os membros da família àquela reunião. Estava já sentada, à espera que chegassem os únicos atrasados – os primogénitos da família, Bella e Sirius. Naquele ambiente de falsa aparência serena, todos aguardavam a chegada de ambos, sem proferir uma única palavra, até que ela entrou. Deslumbrante como sempre...perfeita! E ele entrou pouco depois...exactamente da mesma maneira, à excepção do sorriso provocante, que tão característico lhe era._

_-E então? Reunião familiar importante? – Comentou sarcástico sentando-se no seu lugar – Já sei! Vão comunicar que..._

_-Cala-te, insolente! – Interrompeu-o Walburga._

_Walburga era minha tia, irmã do meu pai. Tinha-lhe respeito, como mandavam as regras, mas a verdade é que tentava manter uma certa distância. Com a sua aparência carrancuda e ar de superioridade, sempre me pareceu rude demais...fria demais. Mas era uma Black, portanto nada de novo. Era tal e qual como eu tentava ser...tal e qual como a Bella era. _

_-Então pai, o que se passa? – Perguntou ela com fingida preocupação. Via-se nos seus olhos o fingimento. A verdade é que nada daquilo lhe interessava...ela apenas tinha fome de poder! E para o atingir teria que se submeter a sacrifícios. E um dos sacrifícios era ser uma Black genuína, em corpo e alma. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma representação._

_-Vamos agora a casa dos Lestrange. – Informou Cygnus, meu pai – Sim, conseguimos um bom partido para ti filha. Penso que já o conheces...Rodolphus Lestrange!_

_-Sim...de óptima linhagem, muito educado! – Exclamou ela, enquanto os outros presentes apenas reviam toda a história. Porque já tinham havido vários outros partidos...e todas as vezes era aquele o diálogo, e todas as vezes a Bella fingia estar interessada. Mas estranhamente o compromisso nunca chegava a ser concretizado. Desta vez ela não fingiu. Desta vez os olhos cintilavam. Havia qualquer coisa diferente, e aquilo despertou-me um estranho interesse._

_-Sim, com toda a razão minha filha! – Exclamou a voz imponente e distante do meu pai – Mas desta vez não irás...ele também não estará lá. Apenas quisemos informar toda a família visto que está praticamente certo o teu noivado._

_-Pffff...e lá se repete a história! O diamante mais valioso da família está prestes a dar o nó! Não te cansas, Bella?! – Questionou a última voz que pensei ouvir naquele momento. Sirius olhava para a minha irmã mais velha de forma intensa. E nesse momento o brilho das profundezas negras dela aumentaram perigosamente...como dois diamantes que cintilavam à luz do fogo._

_-É impressão minha, ou estás com medo de perder alguma coisa priminho? – Ambos se encaravam como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquela sala._

_-Sabes, até que estou. Acho que não é preciso dizer-te o quê!_

_Ouvia ruídos distantes...conversas vagas, agitação enquanto os adultos se preparavam para sair. Mas a minha mente estava focada no que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Mais ninguém percebera. Se há um defeito que os Black têm, é de não ler as entrelinhas...ou ouvir neste caso. São inteligentes, disso não há duvidas...mas demasiado perfeitos. Tanta perfeição que seria impossível alguém sair dos eixos...nunca era preciso 'ouvir as entrelinhas' de um Black para outro Black. Só que eu aprendi a observar, aprendi a analisar...aprendi a constatar. E aprendi-o com ela. Na minha cabeça apenas uma frase ressoava...'Somos iguais'...'Somos iguais'...'Somos iguais'. Ecoava na minha mente...mais uma vez ela teve razão. Mais um aspecto em que éramos iguais. Não podia acreditar que ela e o Sirius...mas aquele diálogo, aquele olhar! Foram todos saindo da sala e eu permaneci sentada no meu lugar, perdida em pensamentos. _

_Passados alguns minutos, tudo o que eu ouvia era o tilintar distante de loiças, provavelmente vindo da cozinha. Nenhum outro ruído me chegava, e eu não estava importada com isso. Mantinha o olhar fixo no castiçal de prata polida, que estava no centro da mesa, e limitava-me a divagar sobre as minhas estranhas, ou não, desconfianças. E então, no momento em que a minha mente estava o mais longe possível, dois braços fortes abraçam-me por trás. Como que a proteger-me de todo o mal que pudesse acontecer. Não precisei de me virar, não precisei de o encarar. Sabia perfeitamente quem ele era. Aquele perfume, a delicadeza com que ele me abraçou. Sabia-o, porque tinha sido a minha vida durante uns bons meses. Eu sabia que tinha que parar, estávamos a envolver-nos demais. Ele estava a envolver-se demais. E eu não queria, porque à minha maneira eu gostava dele, portanto não queria que ele sofresse. Era mais fácil cortar o mal pela raiz...para mais tarde não haver lágrimas derramadas. _

_-O que se passa? Ficaste estranha quando eles saíram, e ficaste aí especada...acho que nem deste conta que eu fiquei atrás de ti a ver-te. – Sussurrou-me ao ouvido, enquanto me pegava na mão, fazendo-me levantar e ficar frente-a-frente com ele. _

_-Não se passa nada! – Exclamei na minha voz fina, ainda assim bastante segura – Olha Regulus...nós temos mesmo que acabar com estas coisas..._

_-Que coisas? – Interrompeu ele, deixando transparecer o medo pelo olhar que me lançou – Nós? Mas porquê?!_

_-Porque tu estás a levar a sério demais..._

_-Não estou nada! – Interrompeu-me – Vá lá, Cissy...não te armes em dondoca respeitadora das regras comigo!_

_Eu respirei fundo...porque não era nada daquilo. Mas realmente naquele momento a última coisa que eu queria era ter uma discussão com o Regulus. Portanto deixei-me abraçar por ele. Deixei-o beijar-me com desejo. Senti o seu toque macio sobre os meus lábios, e deixei-me enfeitiçar pelo sabor viciante da cerveja amanteigada. Puro erro. Uma simples frase bastou para eu perceber que tinha pecado...frase vinda dela._

_-Eu não te disse que éramos iguais?!_

_Afastei-me sobressaltada do Regulus, e encarei automaticamente aquelas duas íris negras directamente direccionadas a mim. Na máxima descontracção possível, lá estava ela. No seu elegante vestido verde-escuro, com os longos cabelos negros soltos a caírem num alinhamento perfeito. Encostada à ombreira da porta, encarava-nos com um sorriso quase diabólico estampado no rosto._

_-Reg, vai-te embora! – Ordenei – Deixa que eu resolvo isto!_

_-Tens a certeza?! – Questionou, embora não se atrevesse a tirar o olhar amedrontado da minha irmã._

_-Sim, vai! – Esperei até que os seus passos deixassem de se ouvir ao subir as escadas do casarão – O que é que tu queres, Bella? – Interroguei num tom quase acusador._

_-Ai maninha...andas fora dos eixos não andas? – Ela foi andando calmamente até à cadeira da cabeceira da mesa, até que se sentou. Tamborilava as unhas negras, compridas e impecavelmente arranjadas na madeira escura, provocando um som irritante._

_O descaramento dela já não me surpreendia. Continuei calma a olhar para ela – Não tenho bons exemplos! Já viste?! Em vez de respeitares as regras para eu ter um modelo a seguir, consegues ser pior!_

_-Pior não, querida irmã! – Aquele misto de sarcasmo e divertimento depois da gargalhada seca que ela deu, estavam já a fazer o meu sangue fervilhar – Igual! Nós somos os dois diamantes raros da família!_

_-Ai Bella, por Merlin! Também tu com as histórias dos diamantes?_

_-Não é história, é realidade! Somos preciosas, o orgulho! A continuação dos laços que nos deram vida...riqueza...poder! Somos os diamantes que reflectem o sangue que nos corre nas veias!_

_-Sim, Bella...tudo bem...podes ser o que quiseres! – Aquela lenga-lenga começava a irritar-me...agora sei que era a mais pura das verdades. – Mas nós _não_ somos iguais!_

_-Não te faças de desentendida. Tu sabes tão bem o que eu faço, como eu sei o que tu fazes. _

_-Claro que eu sei que andas metida com o Sirius! E depois ainda defendes a lealdade e respeito para com os Black. Não tens moral nenhuma para falares!_

_Ainda numa ligeira réstia de esperança, esperei que ela negasse as minhas acusações. Mas limitou-se a dar um sorriso provocador e comentar – Tens tanta moral como eu! Como eu te digo e repito, somos iguais. E um dia vais acabar por me dar razão! – E dizendo isto levantou-se, preparada para abandonar o cómodo._

_-Nós não somos iguais! – Vociferei de costas para ela. – Eu nunca seria igual a ti. Ser falsa, fria, arrogante, sentir-me superior por torturar!_

_-Tu já és igual a mim...falsa, fria, arrogante. E eu sou superior...não por torturar, mas por matar! E quando matares pela primeira vez, vais saber o que é ser realmente superior, tal como eu soube ontem pela primeira vez! Aí sim, dar-te-ás conta de que somos dois diamantes lapidados com a mesma perfeição jamais atingível por outro alguém!_

Ela tinha morto. Assassinado inocentes, que bastava serem banidos. Estava numa guerra que não era dela. Tudo pela fome por poder. Mas nunca, jamais, em circunstância alguma eu me submeteria àquilo que sempre considerei ser o pior crime de todos: tirar a vida a alguém. Ela estava enganada. E pela primeira vez na vida eu afirmei-o com toda a certeza. Bellatrix Black estava enganada. A Bella podia ser um diamante...negro como o breu, mas ainda assim um diamante. Só que quebrado! Porque nenhum diamante perfeito tem falhas! E ela tinha. Uma única falha, infiltrada pela racha que aquela pedra preciosa deixava desvendar. Ao passo que eu...eu era o diamante puro. A perfeição pura! Portanto não éramos iguais...tal ideia era apenas uma ilusão. E mais tarde...eu descobri que quem sempre esteve iludida fui eu.

_Tinham-se passado longos anos. Eu e a Bella continuávamos naquele misto de sermos uma só alma, e ainda assim desconhecidas. Por sintonia ou outro sinal qualquer, sabíamos tudo, entendíamo-nos mutuamente. Mas não o demonstrávamos. Porque o padrão a seguir assim o mandava. E nós obedecíamos. Com o mesmo respeito, com a mesma fé nas crenças. Sempre iguais, e eu afirmava o contrário. Por teimosia? Não...por medo!_

_Aquele seria supostamente o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Mas não era. O dia do casamento...eu diria antes o dia do compromisso de uma vida. Porque um casamento implica amor. E eu não amava. Nenhum Black deve amar. Uma crença dela...e minha também. Se não havia amor não era casamento, mas sim um compromisso. Só que isto era apenas uma ideia minha. Porque para a sociedade era um casamento importantíssimo. Um Malfoy e uma Black. Junção de ouro. _

_Eu estava no meu quarto, praticamente pronta. Enquanto as mulheres contratadas acabavam de me transformar, segundo a minha mãe, numa princesa, eu esperava a Bella chegar. A tradição que se realizava em qualquer casamento de uma mulher Black. Só sabia que se tratava de uma espécie de ritual entre a última mulher que tinha casado, com a noiva do presente casamento. Deveria ser a Andy, mas ela tinha fugido para casar com um Muggle, portanto, banida da família. Enquanto a agitação tomava conta do espaço que me rodeava, eu limitava-me a contemplar os meus diamantes. Anéis, brincos, pulseiras, colares...todos eles com diamantes puros, magníficos, perfeitos. _'Trata destes diamantes como se fossem a tua própria vida, pois também tu és, e serás sempre, um diamante raro e valioso. Como qualquer mulher desta família que honre o sangue que lhe corre nas veias. Puro e valioso. São os diamantes, e somos nós, as mulheres! '. _Tenho esta frase em mente como um modelo obrigado a seguir. Nunca compreendi esta comparação. Mas respeitava-a como respeitava qualquer outra crença da minha nobre família. Crenças ou tradições. Respeitava-as, tal como aconteceu com a do casamento. Não compreendi o nexo do acto, mas respeitei, e até gostei. Não só pelo acto, mas sobretudo por ter sido com ela._

_Lembro-me que focava a visão nas pedras que reflectiam as sete cores do arco-íris, requintadamente postas sobre o veludo negro da caixa, dando a contemplar um contraste único. Quase que hipnotizada, não senti a agitação do quarto a diminuir, até cessar completamente. Continuava com o olhar vidrado no que dispunha à minha frente, até que senti uma mão gelada no meu ombro desnudo, que o vestido branco não chegava a tapar. E com a mão gelada veio um arrepio que se apoderou da minha espinha. Virei-me pois sabia que era ela._

_-A maneira como contemplas esses diamantes é a maneira como tens que te contemplar a ti mesma, porque és um deles. Talvez um dos mais valiosos e raros. – Disse ela como quem mentaliza alguém de um objectivo de vida._

_Não comentei, apenas acenei em falsa concordância. Não queria desencadear nenhuma discussão._

_A Bella puxou uma das cadeiras com encosto e assento de veludo branco, com os acabamentos trabalhados em ouro. Sentou-se ficando de frente para mim – É melhor começarmos a tradição, senão não nos despachamos._

_Mantive-me quieta, deixando o meu olhar divagar pelos gestos da minha irmã. O colar com o fio de ouro branco suportando um diamante negro rodeado de outros pequenos diamantes transparentes, que estava ao seu pescoço, foi tirando, e ela pô-lo em mim com a maior das delicadezas. Por momentos fiquei espantada. Seria essa a tão sagrada tradição dos Black? Mas não era. E depois do solene momento em que ela ficou a observar o colar agora sobre o meu colo pálido, abriu a mão que tinha mantido fechada até ao momento, revelando uma caixinha pequena de um tecido preto. Abriu-a com todo o cuidado, e lá dentro, pousada sobre veludo também negro, estava uma agulha de ouro reluzente. Pegou com segurança no pequeno objecto com os dedos compridos e pálidos, fechando a caixa de seguida e pousando-a na minha cómoda. Não estava a perceber o propósito daquilo. E depois do acto dela fiquei a perceber ainda menos. Com uma segurança inacreditável, sem hesitar por um mero milésimo de segundo que fosse, encostou a agulha ao dedo indicador esquerdo e espetou sobre a pele branca, deixando o sangue vermelhíssimo brotar. Espalhou-se pelo seu dedo e eu apenas observei sem reacção, mantendo as minhas íris direccionadas ao vermelho sobre o branco. Mantendo a mão virada para cima de modo a que o sangue não escorresse, a Bella fez-me sinal para que lhe estendesse a minha mão esquerda. Receei o acto...já tinha provas suficientes de que a minha irmã não era totalmente consciente das suas atitudes. Mas confiei. Estendi o meu braço e pousei a minha mão sobre a dela, tendo o cuidado de não tocar no dedo ensanguentado. Observei bastante passiva a repetição do gesto. A agulha dourada em contacto com a minha pele. Senti a textura macia e o seu contacto gelado. Uma dor aguda, logo de seguida cessada. Foi tudo o que consegui sentir. E depois...depois foi só a repetição da cena. O sangue muito vermelho a brotar exactamente da mesma maneira que lhe tinha acontecido a ela. Senti-o quente a espalhar-me pelo meu dedo. Que raio de ritual era aquele? Acho que a Bella nem reparou no sentimento de confusão que me começava a preencher. Ou se o fez não deu a mínima importância. Largou a agulha que caiu, com um leve tilintar, no chão de mármore branco. Subitamente ela eleva a mão direita até ficar plenamente vertical e conduz a minha para a mesma posição. E é então que o momento crucial acontece! Os dedos que foram picados pela agulha juntam-se, e o sangue entra em contacto! Os dois vermelhos misturam-se, perdendo-se um entre o outro, sendo impossível distinguir a uma simples visão. Só nós duas...apenas nós seríamos capazes de distinguir! Um frio, outro quente! Foi um choque térmico ao mero toque. Sentir o sangue dela em contacto com o meu. Sangue Black...o mesmo sangue. Tão igual, e tão diferente! Foi subtil, emotivo, profundo. Um simples acto que me levou intuitivamente a cerrar os olhos...não levemente, mas sim com toda a força que possuía. Com medo do momento acabar, quis guardá-lo à força na memória. E quando finalmente abri os olhos e vi os dois dedos, meu e dela, completamente manchados de sangue, surpreendi-me. Porque ao olhar directamente para a Bella perdi-me na pureza da sua expressão! Olhos levemente fechados, com uma expressão serena. Como se aproveitasse cada segundo daquele momento. Como se não se preocupasse com o seu fim, apenas com o que acontecia no momento. E ao abrir os olhos não foi preciso uma palavra, uma respiração, ou um pestanejar. Eu sabia que ela tinha sentido exactamente o que eu senti. A mesma intensidade, a mesma importância. Independentemente de como interpretámos a ligação, a intensidade foi a mesma, o sentimento foi o mesmo! Fixou os seus olhos nos meus, durante pouco mais de dois segundos. Foi então que levou o seu dedo, ainda ensanguentado, a uma das faces do diamante que eu tinha ao pescoço, fazendo-me sinal para eu fazer o mesmo. E eu fiz. Sem perceber, e ainda assim sem hesitar. Confiando plenamente nela. Acto louco confiar em Bellatrix Black. Mas não me arrependo. Então ela largou o diamante, e eu assim o fiz também._

_-Narcisa, sei que não deves estar a perceber nada desta suposta tradição. Não precisas de entender o acto em si, mas sim o sentido escondido que tem. E interiorizá-lo como se a tua vida dependesse disso. – Apenas acenei afirmativamente para que ela prosseguisse – O sangue Black, e não apenas o teu, mas também o daquela que já não é apenas Black, fica gravado nesse diamante. Simboliza a tua união à família...porque tens que perceber uma coisa. Por qualquer situação pela qual possas passar, jamais deixas de ser uma Black. É o orgulho no nosso nome que nos distingue dos demais. E isso não muda. Lembra-te sempre, Cissy...orgulho em ser um diamante...um diamante negro!_

_Era surreal aquela explicação. E ainda assim conseguia fazer sentido. Não para qualquer um...mas para um Black sim. Porque apesar de não concordar com certas decisões e atitudes, afirmo com toda a convicção possível que tenho orgulho em ser uma Black! Uma tradição esquisita? Talvez...mas com um significado fundamental._

_Repentinamente a Bella levanta-se, e vai até à porta rodando a chave dourada, provocando um leve clique, quase que imperceptível. Veio até mim, e confesso que até hoje continuo chocada com o acto – ou talvez não. Mas na altura fiquei. Ela pediu-me que eu me levantasse, e pela primeira vez na vida a minha irmã abraçou-me. Um abraço sincero, sentido, um acto com puro sentimento como jamais a imaginei a cometer. Ao início o choque deixou-me sem reacção...mas reagi, e retribui. E naquela demonstração mútua de um sentimento escondido o mundo parou, tudo parou. Acabámos por nos afastar e ela disse-me uma frase. Apenas uma simples frase..._

_-Nem o mais intenso dos amores ou dos ódios consegue ser tão forte como o misto de ambos que nos une..._

Mais uma vez deixou-me especada, sozinha...com as suas palavras a ecoarem. E mais uma vez a nossa igualdade estava presente. O amor e o ódio, tal como sempre encarei isto ao qual chamo ingenuamente de sentimento. Havia horas em que o amor era superior, apesar de nunca demonstrado directamente...à excepção do episódio no dia do meu casamento. Mas havia outras horas...outros momentos em que o ódio superava qualquer outro vestígio de sentimento. Que nos entorpecia a alma e que acabou por me cegar...por i_nos_/icegar!

_Anos e mais anos já se tinham passado. E muita coisa já tinha acontecido. Tinha um filho já com os seus dezasseis anos, quase dezassete, e o Lucius estava em Azkaban. O Lord tinha desaparecido misteriosamente por muitos anos, voltando com o apoio de muitos dos seus fiéis servos. Eu e a Bella mal mantínhamos contacto. Sei que ela tinha estado em Azkaban, conseguindo depois fugir...ela e o marido, o tal Rodolphus Lestrange. O facto é que, por muito que me tenha mantido afastada dela, isso não era suficiente para a apagar. Os sentimentos continuavam os mesmos, e eu continuava atormentada com a mesma pergunta de sempre: 'Será que somos realmente iguais?'. Quem soubesse disto talvez me achasse uma psicopata obsessiva. Mas eu não era. Simplesmente queria saber. Era algo que me atormentava. Mas eu não queria vê-la. Não por desprezo, simplesmente por medo. Medo de ter a certeza do que mais me assustava neste mundo. Mas de uma maneira ou de outra...eu acabei por saber. De uma forma trágica, mas ainda assim, acabei por saber._

_Era ainda madrugada, e eu estava no meu quarto da mansão Malfoy, enquanto o Draco, meu filho, dormir no seu quarto. Os frequentes ataques de insónia não me largavam...e naquela noite fui alvo de mais um. Num acto irracional fui para o jardim...estranhamente para uma parte do jardim menos cuidada...que se começava a assemelhar ao _meu_ jardim morto. Era um acto irracional porque nessa mesma madrugada um vento assustador reinava lá fora. Os ramos das árvores, ao chocarem uns contra os outros, provocavam um som perturbador. E o frio descomunal não ajudava ao cenário. No entanto algo me dizia para sair de casa. Eu fui e sentei-me no banco que estava por baixo da maior árvore do jardim. E esperei. Como se algo estivesse destinado. Ouvi as irritantes badaladas do sino da igreja soarem em intervalos de tempo. Já se tinham passado pelo menos três horas e eu continuava ali. Foi então que me dei conta. Já deveriam ser pelo menos oito horas da manhã. O sol já devia ter nascido. Mas não tinha...o céu continuava negro...como se fosse plena noite. E Não era...ou pelo menos não devia ser. Era um mau presságio. Uma vez mais a natureza avisava-me de que algo se passaria. E uma vez mais eu não soube interpretar os seus sinais. Continuei sentada, como se algo me impedisse de sair dali. Foi então que o portão rangeu, e eu sobressaltada levantei-me. Vi um vulto encapuzado a vir em minha direcção. Um devorador da morte, sem dúvidas. Mantive-me quieta, de braços estendidos ao longo do corpo, e ainda assim a segurar firmemente a minha varinha. Não que um devorador da morte tivesse algo contra mim, afinal, eu fazia parte da sua causa. Mas pelo sim pelo não, não custava prevenir. O vulto aproximou-se, e já estando perto o suficiente, baixou o capuz. Envelhecida, com a pele num estado lastimável, os ossos salientes, era ela. Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer circunstância eu havia de a reconhecer...pelos olhos. Continuavam os mesmos. Aquele brilho excessivo, doentio._

_-Não se cumprimenta os familiares? – A ironia continuava presente na sua voz. Estava mais arrastada, mais cansada. Mas a ironia mantinha-se. Como um ponto característico que só desapareceria quando ela própria desaparecesse._

_-Bella... – Eu murmurei mal conseguindo acreditar, sendo a minha voz quase imperceptível devido ao ruído do vento forte._

_-Rica constatação, maninha._

_-Que estás aqui a fazer...? – Não sabia se ria, se chorava, se a convidava a entrar, se a expulsava. Limitei-me a perguntar._

_-Vim-te buscar. A ti e ao Draco. – Respondeu simplesmente como quem comenta o resultado de um jogo de Quidditch._

_-Desculpa?!_

_-O mestre quer o Draco. Ele é uma chave fundamental nesta guerra...alias ele é a chave da guerra!_

_-Eu não vou deixar que o meu filho acabe como o pai! – Vociferei, ao passo que a minha voz saiu num tom mais alto do que eu pretendia._

_-Não sejas insolente, Cissy! Por Merlin!_

_-Não é ser insolente! Simplesmente não quero que o meu filho corra perigo! Tal como tu não quererias se tivesses filhos!_

_-Ah! O ponto crucial! Já admites que somos iguais? – Notei um sorriso insano estampado no seu rosto...e aquilo assustou-me!_

_-Não!! Nós não somos iguais!!! – Berrei já sem medo que alguém ouvisse._

_-Não faças escândalo! Vai buscar as tuas coisas e chama o Draco que temos que ir!_

_-Não! – Exclamei – Não vou a lado nenhum! E só levas o Draco por cima do meu cadáver!_

_-Os Black não amam Narcisa! Tu és uma Black. É o sangue que te corre nas veias. Não podes amar nem que seja um filho!_

_-Não digas algo que vai contra ti própria, Bella!_

_Ela olhou para mim com uma expressão vaga..._

_-Eu não amo!_

_Foi a minha vez de rir...e se eu não soubesse diria que a gargalhada era dela. Totalmente diabólica, capaz de gelar._

_-Claro que amas! E eu também amo! Amamo-nos mutuamente, lembras-te? Amamos e odiamos...palavras saídas da tua própria boca! – Eu só queria virar o feitiço contra a feiticeira, neste caso._

_-Cala-te!! – Foi a vez dela berrar – Eu não amo! Nunca mais te atrevas a repetir uma coisa dessas!_

_Mais uma gargalhada escandalosa! – Não me venhas com tretas! Se não amasses eu já estava morta! Tu só precisas do Draco...e eu não te deixo levar! Então porque não matar? Vá, Bella! Força! – Encorajei eu abrindo os braços – Duas simples palavras e acabas com tudo!_

_-Não. – Disse simplesmente com a voz baixa – Eu não te vou matar. E tu tens razão. Eu amo. Uma única pessoa, mas amo. E por isso não sou capaz de a matar._

_Fiquei chocada. Completamente abismada. Aquela vulnerabilidade repentina não podia ser real. Era praticamente impossível. Onde estava o seu porte superior? A sua segurança que ninguém conseguia atingir?_

_-Eu não te vou matar, mas eu chego ao Draco de qualquer outra maneira. Pode não ser hoje, pode não ser agora...mas eu vou chegar a ele! E vais-te aperceber que só faço isto para vosso bem! Não se vira as costas ao Lord...se o Draco não lhe chega às mãos ele é capaz de matar qualquer um...mesmo que essa pessoa sejas tu!_

_-Então dizes-me que fazes isto para eu não morrer? – Era mentira...só podia ser mentira. Era totalmente mentira! Ou era isto que eu tentava interiorizar!_

_-Sim! Eu posso não ser capaz de te matar, mas tu também não és capaz de me matar a mim! Senão já o terias feito. Esta era a prova final...nós somos totalmente iguais! Porque acabaste de me provar que além de amares o teu filho, amas-me também a mim! – E dizendo isto virou costas, afastando-se a passos lentos, com o vento forte a fazer os seus cabelos negros esvoaçarem._

_-Tens razão... – Eu murmurei sem me aperceber que as palavras saíam da minha boca intuitivamente – Nós somos iguais. E tal como tu acabaste de proteger a única pessoa que dizes ter amado, eu sou obrigada a proteger as duas únicas pessoas que realmente amo. Apesar de provavelmente não perceberes...eu protejo-te a ti também... – Ela continuava de costas, e uma lágrima solitária correu pelo meu rosto antes de prosseguir – Desculpa, Bella...AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_

_Um raio de luz verde atingiu-a e, com um baque seco, ela cai no chão. Fiquei apenas a olhar...deixei a varinha cair, e estática permaneci ali. Tinha acabado de matar. Tinha matado a minha própria alma. O meu Diamante de Hope...o meu maior tesouro, a minha maior maldição..._

Nada era mais igual do que nós...ela tinha fraquejado, eu tinha morto...não havia barreiras, não havia nada que estragasse a nossa igualdade. E sim, a história dos diamantes era real...a nossa alma foi e será sempre o diamante mais raro de todos. Digo nossa porque é igual...talvez até a mesma! De tanta protecção ela perdeu-se. Agora não há nada, já não existem diamantes. Nem para ela...nem para mim...


End file.
